Cô tinh vương phi
by WingsTran
Summary: Cô tinh vương phi - Kiếm hiệp, cổ trang, xuyên không
1. Xuyên không Như một giấc mơ

**Author**: Wings89

**Tình trạng**: Đang sáng tác với tốc độ ốc sên chạy  
**Thể loại**: kiếm hiệp, cổ trang, xuyên không

***

**Văn án: **_**(mượn)**_**  
**

Lần đầu tiên thành thân, kiệu hoa còn chưa ra khỏi cửa, tân nương tử đã bị một đạo sét đánh đánh chết tức khắc !

Lần thứ hai thành thân, kiệu hoa cuối cùng vào cửa, chuẩn bị bái đường, tân nương tử đột nhiên lảo đảo ngã chết !

Lần thứ ba thành thân, rốt cục có thể đến đêm động phòng hoa chúc, tân nương tử lại bởi vì uống chén rượu giao bôi mà chết !

Lần thứ tư thành thân, tân nương tử chính là ái nữ Thượng Thư đại nhân. Nàng là độc môn chi nữ, lãnh lệ quyết đoán, cuồng ngôn ngạo ngữ, thiên tuệ tuyệt đỉnh- Thiên hạ đệ nhất tài nữ. Hơn nữa, hôn sự này do chính nàng tự nguyện đề cử. Và trên hết, nàng- chính là xuyên không từ thế kỷ 21 tới, cựu thành viên tổ chức Mafia, nhà hoá học thiên tài của xứ sở hoa anh đào. Còn vì sao tự nguyện lên kiệu hoa a? Nhầm lẫn, thật sự là một sự nhầm lẫn chết người, mà nhân gian có một câu cực kỳ thích hợp cho tình cảnh này, "sai một ly, đi một dặm". Đối với nàng, bước sai này dẫn nàng đi tuốt tuồn tuột từ bờ bên này qua tận bờ bên kia của Thái Bình Dương luôn a.

Một người là **Quỷ Vương**, là đối tượng kết hôn mà bất cứ nữ nhân nào vừa nghe tên đã biến sắc. Một người lại giỏi về chế dược đích thị** Độc phi**. Hai người, đến từ hai thời đại khác nhau, lại sống trong cùng một không gian, nàng chính là từ kiệu hoa mà gả cho hắn. Số phận Thiên Sát cô tinh biến đổi. Tài ăn nói của nàng làm hắn thích thú. Tình cảm chậm rãi như nước từ từ chảy tới.

**Chap 1: Xuyên không- như một giấc mơ**

Shiho dụi mắt, một lần rồi lại một lần, nhưng chẳng lần nào khung cảnh núi non trùng điệp trước mắt nàng biến mất. Nàng ngơ ngác nhìn quanh, ngẩn người một chút trước khi tay phải cấu vào tay trái, và rên khe khẽ "Ui da" khi vết cấu đỏ tấy lên.

"Ui da..? Mình ko phải mơ sao? Sao lại thấy đau?"

"Nhớ lại đã, tối hôm qua mình hơi sốt, nên uống thuốc kèm một ly sữa mật ong, sau đó đi ngủ sớm. Trước lúc vào phòng còn nghe bác Agasa nói, ngày mai cùng bác đi dự hội nghị Khoa học quốc tế nữa. Và rồi..tại sao khi thức dậy, mình lại ở đây? Đây là đâu?"

Chống tay ngồi dậy, Shiho tròn mắt nhìn bộ y phục đang khoác trên người.

"Chúa ơi, cái gì thế này?", nàng giơ tay áo trước mặt, ngó nghiêng xuống bộ váy kỳ lạ đang ngự trị trên cơ thể mình. "Cái này…may bằng lụa? Mềm mại, thớ vải mịn màng, không có gân, đường chỉ tinh tế, cả mấy mũi thêu cũng chuẩn từng milimet, chậc, đúng là hàng hiệu 100% rồi", Shiho lẩm bẩm miết dọc tà váy của mình," Thiết kế cũng có đường nét lắm a, tay nghề xem ra cũng khá. Chỉ tiếc thế kỷ 21 rồi ai lại mặc mấy kiểu cổ lổ sỉ này, haizzz. Nhưng nếu thay đổi phong cách, chắc cũng tạo được thương hiệu nổi tiếng như Armani, hay L.V.."

"Tiểu thư", từ đằng xa, tiếng ai đó vọng tới hớt hải, cắt ngang màn bình phẩm thời trang của nàng, "Tiểu thư. Tạ ơn trời phật, cuối cùng cũng tìm được tiểu thư"

Một nha đầu, trạc mười lăm, mười sáu tuổi, vừa chạy vừa vẫy tay rối rít. Shiho chớp mắt, sau đó quay ngang quay dọc, xác định là ngoài mình ra thì không còn người nào khác ở đây, đoạn, nàng chỉ một ngón tay hướng vào mình, nhướng mày, "Tiểu thư? Tôi?"

Lúc này, nha đầu đã chạy đến bên cạnh, hớt hải phủi phủi lưng áo dính đầy bụi đất của nàng, cẩn thận đỡ tay nàng, gương mặt lấm lem mồ hôi, "Tiểu thư, người hù chết nô tỳ! Nô tỳ còn tưởng đã lạc mất tiểu thư"

"Nô tỳ?", Shiho lập lại, khó chịu gạt tay nàng ta,"Mấy người đang đóng phim à? Tôi quen cô sao?"

"Tiểu..tiểu thư?", nha đầu lập tức biến sắc, trợn mắt nhìn nàng, hồi sau luống cuống nắm tay, sờ trán Shiho, giọng lạc đi như sắp khóc," Tiểu thư, đừng làm nô tỳ sợ. Có phải tiểu thư mới bị té đập đầu vào đâu ko? Tiểu thư…"

"Dừng", Shiho bịt tai hét lên, khiến cô nàng kia sững sờ ngậm chặt miệng, run rẩy lùi lại. Nàng nhăn nhó liếc qua nha đầu, "Có ai nói tôi biết, sao tôi lại ở đây ko?"

"Tiểu..thư..Người..chính người nói là muốn đến Hoành Sơn Phái thưởng hoa, nên sai nô tỳ dẫn người đến đây mà…người quên rồi sao, tiểu thư?"

"Hoành Sơn Phái?", Shiho day day trán, cố lục trong trí nhớ xem đã từng nghe cái tên này ở đâu chưa, rồi quay lại nhìn nha đầu đang nước mắt ngắn dài, co rúm quỳ bên cạnh. Sau cùng, nàng kết luận, chắc chắn là mình đang nằm mơ, có lẽ do ảnh hưởng mấy viên thuốc hạ sốt hôm qua! Nhưng giấc mơ này thiệt kỳ quái!

"Tiểu thư…có phải người ko khoẻ? Chúng ta lập tức hồi phủ, mời ngự y chẩn trị cho người"

"Phủ? Phủ nào? "

"Tiểu thư, tiểu thư, người đừng đùa với nô tỳ", nha đầu sắc mặt trắng bệch, cơ hồ đã bị doạ đến mức sắp ngất đi, thậm chí cả câu nói cũng đứt đoạn," Dĩ nhiên là về Thượng Thư Phủ"

"Thượng Thư Phủ? Đang ở thời đại nào rồi mà còn mấy cái chức quan đó chứ?", Shiho linh tính có điều gì đó không bình thường- không bình thường chỉ là một giấc mơ.

"Tiểu thư…Bây giờ là năm Gia Khánh, triều đại Minh Hy…", nha đầu nghẹn ngào thốt ra từng chữ, nhưng với Shiho, chẳng khác nào cú đấm thôi sơn vào đầu. Nàng choáng váng. Nàng ngơ ngác. Nàng…rốt cuộc là cái quỷ gì đang xảy ra?

Cố gắng định thần bằng cách xoa xoa tay vào thái dương, nàng nuốt khan hỏi tiếp, "Đây là nước nào?"

"Bạch Tề Quốc"

"Thế sao cô biết nói tiếng Nhật?"

"Tiếng Nhật? Tiếng Nhật là gì, tiểu thư?", nha đầu đến giờ vẫn không ngừng run rẩy. Tiểu thư rốt cuộc đã gặp nạn kiếp gì? Nàng chỉ mới lạc tiểu thư chưa đến một canh giờ, sao tiểu thư lại trở nên như vậy? Nếu đại nhân biết được…nếu đại nhân biết được…thì cái mạng hèn của nàng coi như khó giữ rồi! Nghĩ đến đó, nha đầu oà khóc nức nở, lồm cồm lết lại gần Shiho, lay lay cánh tay nàng," Tiểu thư, có phải nô tỳ làm sai chuyện gì khiến tiểu thư nổi giận? Nếu có…xin tiểu thư cứ trừng phạt nô tỳ, đừng doạ nô tỳ nữa…"

Sao cơ? Rốt cuộc là ai đang doạ ai đây chứ? Rõ ràng mình đã vào phòng, lên giường, đắp chăn, thế mà mở mắt ra lại thấy đang nằm trên bãi cỏ, bốn phía là rừng núi vây chặt. Chưa kể đột nhiên chiếc váy ngủ hiệu Vera thay bằng bộ đồ model thời…thượng cổ này. Khoan, bộ váy ngủ giá 200$ của mình, nó đâu rồi?Không phải tên biến thái nào đó đã…? _(Wings: Lạy tỷ tỷ, giờ tỷ còn tiếc của cho được sao?)_

Nghĩ đến đây, nàng quay phắt lại, vừa định mở ngọc khẩu "hỏi thăm sức khoẻ" bộ váy ngủ, thì từ phía xa, một tốp quân lính chạy đến, người nào cũng mũ giáp chỉnh tề, lưng giắt kiếm bạc sáng choang. Cảm giác ong ong đầy đầu đã quay trở lại, khi nàng chợt nhớ ra tình cảnh kỳ lạ của mình hiện nay.

Nha đầu nô tỳ, ngược lại, tỏ ra vô cùng mừng rỡ, đứng phắt dậy, hô hoán rối rít. Một nam tử trạc hai sáu, hai bảy, dung mạo anh tuấn, uy thế can trường, bước lên phía trước toán quân, ước chừng là thủ lĩnh, cung kính ôm quyền cúi đầu trước Shiho.

"Tiểu thư, đại nhân truyền lệnh cho mạt tướng hộ tống người về phủ"

"Takeda tướng quân", nha đầu tiến lại sát bên tai, vừa thầm thì vừa đưa ánh mắt sợ hãi về phía Shiho, chỉ thấy sắc mặt vị tướng quân kia đang dần dần tái đi.

"Ngươi hầu hạ tiểu thư thế nào, rốt cuộc để người bị như thế?", Takeda quát lớn, ngay lập tức, nha đầu quỳ mọp xuống, dập đầu lia lịa.

"Tướng quân, Aya biết tội, là Aya hầu hạ tiểu thư không chu đáo"

Bỏ mặc dáng vẻ yếu đuối run rẩy của nha đầu tên Aya, Takeda sải những bước dài đến cạnh nàng, quỳ một gối, hướng về nàng bằng nhãn thần nhuốm vẻ âu lo.

"Tiểu thư, người có nhận ra mạt tướng ko?"

Shiho suýt chút nữa đã khẳng khái lắc đầu, nhưng thân hình nhỏ bé của nha đầu kia đập vào mắt nàng, tựa hồ như chỉ cần nàng xác nhận, nàng ấy lập tức sẽ mất mạng ngay vậy. Nén tiếng thở dài, Shiho ngước nhìn tướng quân đang quỳ trước mặt, bật cười khúc khích ( thâm tâm đang tự nhủ, "Cũng may khả năng diễn xuất của mình không tồi")

"Tướng quân Takeda, chẳng lẽ ngài cũng tin lời Aya hay sao?", đoạn, nàng đứng dậy, chậm rãi bước về phía Aya- lúc này vẫn còn đang kinh ngạc không thốt nên lời." Ta chẳng qua buồn chán, nên đùa giỡn một chút thôi mà, ai ngờ nha đầu ngốc nghếch này lại tưởng là thật."

Nàng nghiêng nửa người, nhìn vị tướng đang tròn mắt kinh ngạc, bồi tiếp câu nữa,"Các người thật dễ bị lừa, về sau cần rèn luyện thêm mới được"

"Tiểu…tiểu thư, người thật ko sao?", Aya giống như người sắp chết đuối vớ được cọc, bật dậy nắm tay nàng, lắc lắc, "Người..người doạ nô tỳ sợ muốn chết"

Câu đó để mình nói phải phải chứ?, Shiho than thầm, Chúa ơi, rốt cuộc con đã gặp phải chuyện gì?

"Tiểu thư, đã không còn sớm, thỉnh tiểu thư hồi phủ". Giọng tướng quân Takeda vang lên từ đằng sau, cung kính nhưng có phần nhẹ nhõm.

Nàng thở dài, không còn cách nào khác là ngoan ngoãn đi theo đám "thuộc hạ" kia về "phủ".

Bước vào chiếc kiệu sang trọng, được trổ khắc cầu kỳ, ngọc thạch viền quanh thân, Shiho không khỏi ca thán.  
_  
Qúa uổng phí! Thật sự quá uổng phí mà!_

Nhìn xem, loại ngọc này nổi gân đỏ rất rõ, hơn nữa đường gân lại mịn vô cùng, chắc chắn là hàng thượng hạng nha. Nếu đem mài nhỏ, chế tạo thành bình lọc nước, vừa có thể lọc sạch bụi bẩn vừa có công dụng kháng khuẩn nữa. Chưa kể đến việc là nguyên liệu quý hiếm để chế tác rất nhiều thứ dùng trong phòng thí nghiệm. Chưa hết, cả tấm màn che kiệu này nữa. Trời ơi, là sa lụa đó! Sa lụa này không những mềm mại, mà còn rất dai và chắc, cực kỳ kén kiểu thiết kế, nhưng một khi được may thành váy sẽ vô cùng đẹp, vừa quyến rũ vừa sang trọng. Vậy mà bọn họ đem nó đi làm tấm màn a.

Sau khi nghiên cứu chán chê, tiếc rẻ đã đời, Shiho thở dài dựa lưng vào thành kiệu, bắt đầu phân tích thời cuộc và hiện trạng bản thân.

Theo những gì ghi nhận được, đây là Bạch Tề Quốc- một nơi hoàn toàn không có tên trên bản đồ thế giới. Thời gian là năm Gia Khánh, không biết năm này trước hay sau Công nguyên nhỉ? Triều đại Minh Hy- nghe giống như thời Khang Hy trong lịch sử Trung Quốc, đồng nghĩa với việc quốc gia này còn trong chế độ phong kiến. Cha của nàng- từ một nhà khoa học lập dị, nay trở thành Thượng thư đại nhân? Dù sao cũng là một loại nghề nghiệp, hao hao giống nhau thôi, thay vì làm việc cho Tổ chức Mafia thì giờ "cha" đang phục vụ cho Tố chức chính phủ, coi như cũng có một tương lai sáng sủa. Nãy giờ nàng biết tên hai người, nha đầu mít ướt Aya và tướng quân Takeda- bảo kê cao cấp của Phủ Thượng Thư.

Tiếp theo, tại sao nàng lại ở đây? Nếu không phải mơ ( xác nhận lần nữa bằng cách tự véo vào bắp đùi, và suýt thì hét lên vì đau)..thì chỉ có duy nhất một lời giải thích: Shiho đã xuyên qua không gian và thời gian, đến một thế giới khác. Chẳng lẽ thế kỷ 21 mà vẫn xảy ra chuyện hoang đường như vậy sao? Mà khoan, cũng đâu phải là hoang đường. Là một nhà khoa học, Shiho biết về mặt lý thuyết, xuyên thời gian là điều hoàn toàn có khả năng, chỉ cần chế tạo một phi thuyền có tốc độ bay vượt qua tốc độ ánh sáng. Dựa vào định luật tồn tại không gian bốn chiều và sự nghiên cứu về Wormhole- đường hầm nối liền hai đầu không-thời gian của vũ trụ của Michio Kaku, tác giả cuốn "Hyperspace", cũng là một trong những nhà nghiên cứu khoa học hàng đầu thế giới mà nàng ngưỡng mộ. Tuy nhiên, đó chỉ là mặt lý thuyết, nhưng trên thực tế, đã từng xảy ra nhiều trường hợp xuyên không kỳ lạ được ghi nhận trên thế giới.

Shiho nhắm mắt nhớ lại những "vụ án" xuyên không mình từng đọc.

"Ngày 9/8/1991, một tổ khảo sát khoa học hải dương trong khi khảo sát tại khu vực phía Tây Nam cách núi băng Bắc Đại Tây Dương chừng 387 km, đã phát hiện và cứu sống một người đàn ông 60 tuổi- thuyền trưởng của con tàu Titanic. Smith đến nay đã 140 tuổi nhưng trên thực tế mới chỉ là một ông già 60 tuổi. Khi được cứu, ông một mực khẳng định rằng hôm đó là ngày 15/9/1912."

"Người ta xuyên không thì cũng xuyên tới một nước nào đó mà mình biết. Còn mình? Đang ngủ cũng có thể xuyên không, lại còn đến một nơi thậm chí chẳng có trên bản đồ lịch sử thế giới. Kỳ lạ hơn, tiếng Nhật lại là ngôn ngữ chính nữa chứ!"

"Xuyên không? Nếu Kudou-kun mà ở trong tình trạng này, chắc hắn sẽ gào thét điên loạn vì ganh tỵ và phấn khích,sau đó lê lết từng hang cùng ngõ hẻm "điều tra manh mối". Khoan, vậy còn hiện tại của mình? Chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra nếu bác Agasa phát hiện mình biến mất? Ôi trời, mình đã quên dặn bác ấy sữa trong tủ lạnh ngày mai sẽ hết hạn!"

Vừa nghĩ được đến đó, Shiho cảm thấy chiếc kiệu hơi chao nghiêng, sau đó dừng lại trên mặt đất. Aya vén bức màn, mỉm cười với nàng.

"Tiểu thư, chúng ta về tới rồi"

Tạm gác lại mối lo lắng về mớ thực phẩm sắp quá date ở thế kỷ 21, Shiho nhẹ nhàng rời kiệu, sững người khi đối diện với cánh cổng to lớn màu huyết dụ, phía trên còn một tấm bảng với ba chữ mạ vàng đầy uy nghiêm, " Thượng Thư Phủ"

**Đây chính là nhà của nàng.**


	2. Chọn tân phu

**Chap 2: Chọn tân phu**

"Tiểu thư, đại nhân mời tiểu thư đến sảnh đường."

Vừa đặt chân qua thềm cửa, hai tên thị vệ đã lên tiếng. Shiho còn đang định hỏi sảnh đường ở đâu, bỗng nhiên nghe một giọng nói cực kỳ quen thuộc- mà không, là giọng nói mà đáng lẽ nàng tuyệt đối ko thể nghe ở nơi này mới đúng.

"Shiho, ta chờ muội đến sắp hoá thành tượng gỗ luôn này"

Kèm theo câu nói đó là một vòng tay ôm siết từ đằng sau. Nhanh như cắt, Shiho xoay người lại, không ngần ngại tát thẳng lên gương mặt của kẻ thô lỗ đó. Một tiếng thét chói tai vang lên, huyên náo cả một khuôn viên rộng lớn. Từ trong sảnh, một nam nhân độ ngũ tuần hớt hả chạy ra, vừa nhìn thấy Shiho đã đứng chựng lại, nét mặt giãn ra nhẹ nhõm. Tuy nhiên khi đưa mắt sang bên cạnh, gương mặt y lập tức biến sắc.

"Kaitou vương, chuyện gì đã xảy ra?"

"Kaitou?", nhãn thần mở lớn đầy kinh ngạc, Shiho nhìn chằm chằm vào thiếu niên anh tuấn- người đang xoa xoa gương mặt còn in rõ dấu năm ngón tay vàng ngọc của nàng. Sao trên đời này lại có người giống Shinichi đến thế? Cả thần thái, cả kiểu vò đầu cho mái tóc rối bời, thậm chí cả nụ cười bối rối kia nữa…Nhưng cũng phải, Shinichi ko thể nào xuất hiện ở đây được.

"À à, chỉ là màn chào hỏi như mọi ngày thôi mà, thúc phụ", Kaitou khụt khịt mũi, hướng tia nhìn tinh nghịch về phía Shiho,"Nhưng hình như hôm nay tâm trạng nàng ko tốt lắm?"

"Shiho, con lại đánh Kaitou vương?", vị "thúc phụ" kia day day vầng thái dương, ra chiều chính y cũng hết cách với nàng, "Dù được ngài yêu thương nhưng nếu truyền ra ngoài, còn gì là lễ nghĩa quân thần nữa?"

"Không sao đâu, thúc phục", Kaitou cười to,"Ta không để tâm đến việc đó."

Đoạn, Kaitou quay sang nàng, "Shiho, hôm nay muội lại dẫn Aya xuất môn ngoạn cảnh nơi nào thế?"

Ném cho chàng ta một cái nhìn lạnh nhạt thay cho câu trả lời, nàng quay gót đi thẳng, không buồn để ý đến thái độ sửng sốt cùng những ánh mắt hoang mang của đám thuộc hạ ( lẫn vị "thúc phụ" mà tám, chín phần chính là "cha" của thân thể này). Bất chợt, nàng khựng lại. Lúc nãy bọn họ gọi nàng là gì? Shiho? Đó ko phải tên của nàng ở thế giới hiện đại sao?

Nàng nghiêng đầu về phía Kaitou, gần như hạ lệnh, " Ngươi- gọi lại tên ta lần nữa"

"Sao cơ?", hắn ngây ngốc nhìn nàng như thể không tin nổi vì sao nàng lại đột nhiên yêu cầu hắn làm việc kỳ lạ đó, " Gọi tên muội?"

"Chưa già mà bị lãng tai rồi sao? Cần ta lập lại lần nữa?", Shiho nhếch môi giễu cợt,nhưng trái với dự đoán của nàng, Kaitou không những không hề tỏ ra phật ý, mà ngược lại, còn toét miệng cười vui vẻ.

"Không, không cần", hắn xua tay chừng như sợ nàng giận, vội vã cất giọng ngọt ngào, "Shiho"

Vậy ra tên nàng vẫn là Shiho, ko có gì thay đổi. Tốt, dù sao mình vẫn là mình. Nàng cảm thấy nhẹ nhõm đôi chút, dù vẫn còn ngờ ngợ có gì đó đang rất tệ hại sắp diễn ra.

"Được rồi, được rồi. Shiho, vào trong đi. Hôm nay Kaitou vương đến là để bàn về chung thân đại sự của con đấy"

"Cái gì?", nàng tròn mắt,"Chung thân đại sự?"

Tuy ngược dòng từ thế kỷ 21, nhưng Shiho ko phải kẻ ngốc đến nỗi ko biết việc bọn họ nói đến là gì.

"Chính là hoàng thượng tứ hôn", phụ thân nàng mỉm cười hài lòng, mục quang không giấu niềm kiêu hãnh, "Con cùng một trong tam vị vương gia sẽ thành thân vào rằm tháng sau, nhưng phụ thân đã sớm biết con sẽ chọn Nhị vương gia nên mới gọi Kaitou vương đến cùng bàn việc này"

"Cái gì?", nàng lập lại cùng một câu hỏi trong thời gian chưa đầy hai phút, "Tứ hôn? Nhị vương gia?"

Shiho thấy choáng váng. Thiên ý trêu ngươi! Rơi vào tình trạng này chưa đủ thê thảm a, lại còn tứ với chả hôn! Hoàng thượng là cái tên chết dẫm chết dí nào lại dám cả gan quyết định chuyện hôn nhân đại sự của bổn tiêu thư Sherry ta đây vậy? ( hự…) Ta mà gặp mặt hắn, nhất định nhét vào mồm hắn một viên APTX-4869 đã cải tiến, cho hắn teo nhỏ thành tiểu oa oa ( trẻ sơ sinh) luôn!

"Sắc mặt mụi thật khó coi nha", Kaitou thình lình nhảy ra trước mặt nàng tự bao giờ, bàn tay đặt lên trán Shiho, " Hay là ra ngoài lâu quá nên trúng phong hàn rồi?"

Gạt tay hắn ra, nhân tiện ném cho Kaitou một tia nhìn lãnh khốc như tử thần đòi mạng, nàng thỏ thẻ qua khoé môi, giọng u hờn đầy oán khí.

"Đừng tuỳ tiện chạm vào người ta"

"Được thôi", hắn toét miệng cười- khiến gương mặt đần đần ấy trông càng ngốc cực, hệt như cái gã Shinichi Kudou kia vậy, "Dù sao thì sau khi muội thành thân với Nhị hoàng huynh Shinichi xong, ngày nào chúng ta cũng gặp nhau, ta sẽ chạm tới muội đến chán thì thôi. A~~~,liệu hoàng huynh có ghen ko nhỉ?"

"…."

Shiho không lường trước được việc cái tên mà nàng đang nghĩ đến- lại từ miệng gã nam nhân trước mặt bật ra- đính kèm theo danh hiệu " Nhị hoàng huynh", nên nhất thời lại bị sốc lần ba. Tuy nhiên, nàng ko còn thể hiện sự kinh hãi đó bằng lời nói, mà chính là bằng khuôn miệng nhỏ nhắn đang há hốc hết cỡ kia.

"Shinichi?", nàng nuốt khan, nhìn trừng trừng vào Kaitou, "nhị hoàng huynh của ngươi?"

"Gì thế? Muội đã từng gặp huynh ấy ở đại lễ mừng thọ của Thái gia gia hai năm trước rồi mà. Lúc ấy ta trêu muội rồi bỏ trốn, mụi nhầm huynh ấy là ta, đã gài bẫy làm huynh ấy té lộn cổ xuống hồ sen đấy, nhớ ko?", Kaitou tuôn liền một mạch, càng lúc càng khiến Shiho trở nên hồ đồ hơn.

Shinichi?...Nhầm lẫn giữa người này và hắn? Nghĩa là hai người rất giống nhau?...Chẳng lẽ…

Chúa ơi!

Chẳng lẽ ở hiện đại nàng mắc nợ hắn, về cổ đại phải gán thân trả nợ hay sao?

Sau một lúc đờ người vì sự việc tiến triển quá nhanh, nàng bất chợt thốt ra một câu, khiến cả Thượng Thư Phủ nhất loạt sững sốt.

"Ta không thành thân với y"

"Con nói sao, Shiho?", thân phụ nghi hoặc nhìn nàng, "Không được nói bừa"

"Muội đùa à? Mà không, Shiho có bao giờ biết đùa đâu? Nhưng chẳng phải muội rất thích Nhị hoàng huynh của ta sao?", Kaitou nhảy lui hai bước, kinh ngạc.

"Ta nhắc lại: Ta ko muốn thành thân với y"

"Không muốn thành thân với Nhị hoàng huynh? Chẳng lẽ là muốn…", thân pháp nhanh như gió lốc, Kaitou đã giương đôi thần nhãn kề sát mặt nàng, "…với ta?"

"Ngươi bị mộng du hả?", nàng hừ lạnh, quay sang người mà nàng gọi là phụ thân, lãnh đạm cất tiếng, "Ta chưa muốn thành thân"

"Đây là thánh chỉ", thượng thư chau mày. Rốt cuộc nữ nhi của lão bị gì, ra ngoài có một buổi mà trở về tâm tình lại thay đổi đến thế.

Nhưng nàng vẫn dửng dưng, "Thánh chỉ thì sao?"

"Kháng chỉ là phạm tội khi quân"

"Khi quân thì sao?"

"Tru di cửu tộc"

Nàng vừa định cất giọng theo đà hỏi luôn "cửu tộc thì sao", đột nhiên sực nhớ ra mấy bộ phim cổ trang thời hiện đại vẫn hay xem. À tức là…giết cả chín đời của một tộc- tệ hơn cả việc bị tổ chức thanh trừng nữa ~.~ Nàng- chính là đang sống trong thời cổ đại nha, ko còn là thế kỷ 21 nữa. Shiho cắn nhẹ môi dưới, thành thân ư? So với việc từng phải tự sát để bảo vệ bác Agasa và lũ trẻ lớp 1B trên chuyến xe Tử thần, thì việc kết hôn để bảo vệ mạng sống cho gia đình ở thế giới này- liệu có tệ hơn chăng?

"Muội ko muốn thành thân với Nhị ca, cũng ko với ta, chẳng lẽ nàng muốn thành Đại vương phi hay sao?"

A~~~ Được chọn một trong ba người~~~ Nghĩa là trên gã Kaitou háo sắc và tên Shinichi- nam châm hút xác kia ( bị ảnh hưởng bởi suy nghĩ về Shinichi của thế kỷ 21)-vẫn còn một người nữa!

Được, tốt thôi. Không phải hai kẻ này thì được rồi.

Nàng-khẳng khái gật đầu, cương quyết nhất giọng từng chữ- khiến Thượng Thư Phủ, lần thứ hai trong cùng một buổi, sửng sốt đến chôn chân tại chỗ.

"Ta muốn thành thân với Đại-Vương-Gia"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chap 3**

Từ ngày nàng đưa ra tuyên bố "chắc như đinh đóng cột" ấy, đến nay đã độ nửa tháng, và cũng từng ấy thời gian Thượng thư phủ chìm trong bầu không khí cô sầu mặc tịch. Phụ thân đại nhân ngày lại ngày, đăm chiêu bước vào phòng nàng, rồi thở dài mà bước ra. Các a đầu, nha hoàn, hết thảy đều mang bộ mặt như đưa đám, chưa kể thi thoảng, nàng còn nghe tiếng khóc rấm rứt vang lên đâu đó trong góc hoa viên, để rồi mỗi khi thấy nàng bước đến, bọn nha đầu lại lặng lẽ lủi đi, không quên ném cho nàng một ánh nhìn đầy thương cảm.

Từ miệng Aya, cuối cùng nàng cũng biết được nguyên do tại sao thái độ của kẻ trên người dưới trong vương phủ lại trở nên như thế mỗi khi nhắc đến Đại vương gia, đồng thời cũng nắm được tám, chín phần tình hình thời sự diễn ra tại nơi này.

Đương kim hoàng đế tại vị hiện có ba hoàng nam, nhưng chưa lập thái tử. Kaitou - tam vương gia trị vì thành Tương Dương, tính tình phong lưu khoái sảng, không thích cuộc sống tranh đoạt chốn cung đình nên vẫn hay "trốn nhà đi bụi" ( trích nguyên văn của Shiho tỷ), đại thể nơi lui tới thường xuyên nhất, ngoài Uyển Tình Lâu, thiên hạ đệ nhất thanh lâu, thì vẫn là phủ đệ của nàng. Nguyên do cũng vì phụ thân nàng là phu tử của y, hơn nữa nàng cùng y có thể xem như thanh mai trúc mã, y đối với nàng nhất mực sủng ái, tuy nhiên tình cảm đó nghiêng về tình huynh muội nhiều hơn là ái tình nam nữ. Bởi tính cách đó mà giang hồ phong y là Tiêu Dao Vương. Nhị vương gia Shinichi vốn là ca ca song sinh của Kaitou, nhưng do cổ luật khắc nghiệt ( đồn rằng nếu trong hoàng tộc có sinh đôi thì một trong hai nhất định sẽ bị quỷ ám chết), nên từ nhỏ y được gửi đến quê ngoại, giao cho tổ mẫu nuôi dưỡng, mãi đến hai năm trước, vào ngày mừng thọ Hoàng thái hậu, nhị vương gia mới được quay về tiếp nhận vương vị. Nghe nói y biết cương nhu đúng lúc, lại sắc sảo thông tuệ, văn thao võ lược nên được Hoàng thượng vô cùng xem trọng, trao quyền trị vì Phượng Tường thành trù phú bậc nhất thiên hạ, giang hồ gọi y là Tĩnh Tuệ Vương.

Còn Đại vương gia, thực lại là một trường thiên truyện khác.

Shiho có căn vặn bao nhiêu lần, Aya cũng lắc đầu đáp trả một câu " Nô tỳ thực sự không biết danh tự (tên thật) của Đại vương gia"

Theo lời kể của Aya, đại vương gia chào đời vào năm tai ương trùng trùng, Giang Nam hạn hán mất mùa, dân tình đói khát kêu than, Giang Bắc lại lũ lụt triền miên, Hoàng Hà vỡ đê, phiên ngoại chiến trận mưu toan, sinh linh đồ thán. Thời khắc hoàng hậu chuyển dạ cũng là giữa đêm, khi sao Thái Bạch Kim Tinh hiện thân ở phương Nam, bầu trời Phượng Thiên điện bỗng chốc rực sáng, khi ấy Quốc sư đương triều- vốn dĩ là một cao nhân đắc đạo, đã bấm quẻ mà phán rằng, đại hoàng tử mang mệnh thiên sát cô tinh, tại gia khắc cha khắc mẹ, thành gia thì khắc tử khắc thê, hơn nữa chắc chắn không sống quá hai lăm tuổi. Ý trời đã định, đại hoàng tử tuyệt không thể gọi tên tự, chỉ có thể phong tước gọi vương, sau đó đưa khỏi cung, tách biệt hoàn toàn với người cùng huyết thống thì mới mong trụ được đến tuổi hai lăm, bằng không thì không quá ba năm đầu sẽ yểu mạng. Hoàng thượng nghe xong, nổi giận đùng đùng, bảo rằng Quốc sư nói lời gở, hạ chỉ tru di tam tộc, một đêm giết hết cả nhà. Nhưng thời gian càng trôi qua, lời tuyên đoán lại càng ứng nghiệm, cuối cùng đương kim hoàng đế ko còn cách nào hơn là chấp nhận ý trời, dứt ruột rời xa hoàng nam yêu thương nhất của mình, giao y cho đại tướng quân Heizo Hattori làm dưỡng nam, đồng thời phong tước Đại vương gia, mang Biện Kinh thành bậc nhất sầm uất giao cho y tiếp quản. Đại vương gia tính tình lãnh ngạo vô song, mang thêm số mệnh nghiệt ngã càng khiến y thêm thập phần thâm trầm bí hiểm, luôn độc thủ độc hành, không hề kết giao với bất cứ ai. Vì thế giang hồ gọi y là Cô Tinh vương.

Vốn dĩ sẽ chẳng có gì ầm ỹ, nếu y cứ lặng lẽ ngồi ở Biện Kinh Phủ, an phận làm Cô Tinh vương cho hết quãng đời hai lăm năm ngắn ngủi kia. Chẳng là sau khi Nhị vương gia được triều hồi về cung, Hoàng Thái Hậu đột nhiên nhớ đến trưởng tôn bảo bối của mình, ngày đêm âu sầu buồn bã, bởi lẽ đại vương gia năm nay cũng đã hai mươi bốn tuổi, chiếu theo lời tiên đoán, y chỉ còn thọ tại dương gian được một năm hơn. Vì lí do đó, Hoàng Thái Hậu muốn y thành thân, ít ra một năm cuối đời này ko phải ra đi trong cô độc. Người đã ban hôn cho Tứ tiểu thư của Văn Trung đại thần, chọn ngày lành tháng tốt gả về Đại vương phủ. Thật không ngờ kiệu hoa còn chưa ra khỏi cửa, giữa bầu trời trong xanh quang đãng, thình lình một đạo sét giáng thẳng xuống đầu tân nương tử, khiến nàng chết ngai tại chỗ. Không hề nản lòng, Hoàng Thái Hậu lại hạ chỉ tứ hôn cho nhị tiểu thư Tri huyện Long tuyền thôn, cùng đại vương gia sánh duyên long phượng. Lần này cuối cùng kiệu hoa cũng vào cửa, nhưng chưa kịp bái đường, tân nương tử bỗng nhiên lảo đảo, ngã đập đào vào bức tượng lân sư mà vong mạng. Khỏi phải nói, đến lần tứ hôn thứ ba, thánh chỉ vừa được ban ra, phu nhân Tuần án phủ khóc lóc như mưa, không muốn đem nữ nhi của mình gả vào hoàng phủ, nhưng lệnh vua khó cãi, đành cầu số kiếp tha cho con mình….cuối cùng, vẫn là thiên ý đã định, tứ tiểu thư ấy vì uống ly rượu giao bôi mà thổ huyết chết trên giường tân hôn. Kể từ dạo ấy đến nay vừa hơn hai tháng, Hoàng thái hậu ko muốn triều chính đảo loạn nên cũng ko còn cưỡng cầu mối hôn sự nào nữa, ai mà ngờ chính nàng- độc môn chi nữ Thượng thư đại nhân lại cam tâm tình nguyện bước vào tử lộ.

Lại nói thêm về gia thế Shiho hiện giờ, chỉ nên tóm gọn trong bốn chữ "quyền khuynh thế đảo".

Phụ thân nàng chính là thuộc hàng quan nhất phẩm, chức Lễ Bộ Thượng Thư tuyệt không phải ai cũng dễ dàng khinh thị. Ngài từng là phu tử ( thầy dạy) của đương kim hoàng đế, cũng là người chịu trách nhiệm chỉ giáo nghi lể cho các công tử vương tôn trong triều. Thế nên đối với gia tộc nàng, ngay cả hoàng đế cũng phải khiêm nhường ba phần. Chưa kể đến việc đương kim hoàng hậu hiện nay chính là bào muội của mẫu thân nàng, mà nàng phải gọi là di nương. Nàng có tam vị ca ca, hết thảy đều là anh tài xuất chúng. Đại ca là Trì Kiếm đại tướng quân, nắm trong tay hai phần ba binh quyền tại Bạch Tề Quốc, thường xuyên trấn tại biên cương, nghe đâu công lao vô cùng hiển hách. Nhị ca lấy văn nghiệp làm sở học, trở thành Thái sư đương triều khi chỉ mới gần ba mươi, hầu như rất được tín nhiệm bởi kiến thức uyên bác, nhiều lần giải vây giúp hoàng thượng trước những công văn hiểm hóc. Tam ca của nàng không theo nghiệp quan trường, mà lại theo nghiệp thương trường, âu cũng là do ý trời. Với tài năng thiên bẩm của y, biết nắm bắt thời cơ, tài phán đoán sắc bén, chưa tính đến vô số thủ đoạn móc ngoặc với buôn lái, thương thảo với giới giang hồ bảo kê, hầu hết các lĩnh vực nào có thể hái ra tiền-đều có bàn tay y nhúng vào làm lũng đoạn. Nội trong mấy năm, vị tam thiếu gia của Thượng thư phủ có thể vỗ ngực xưng tôn " phú khả địch quốc".

Nàng- chính là ái nữ duy nhất trong một gia tộc như vậy đấy, chả trách phụ thân nàng luôn hết lời khuyên, bảo chỉ cần nàng đổi ý, thì muốn trời được trời, muốn đất được đất, bất cứ thứ gì ngài cũng có thể đáp ứng. Nhưng thứ duy nhất nàng muốn chính là trở về hiện đại, làm sao vị phụ thân kia có thể hoàn thành? Thật là khó nghĩ nha!

Hôm nay thì có hơi khác, vừa dùng xong điểm tâm, Shiho đã thấy Aya hớt hải chạy vào, tay chân luýnh quýnh.

"Tiểu thư, tiểu thư ~~"

"Gì?", nàng hững hờ đáp lại, mắt vẫn không rời quyển y thư. Từ khi lạc vào thế giới này, nàng bị cách ly với căn phòng thí nghiệm thân yêu, rời xa chiếc máy tính quen thuộc, ko biết làm gì nên vô cùng bứt rứt. Rốt cuộc, lại may mắn vớ được một pho y thư cổ dược, tuy rằng niên đại hơi quá lố nhưng so với chuyên môn của nàng cũng ko khác nhau là mấy, nên nàng quyết định vùi đầu vào đọc cho đỡ chán, biết đâu có thể nghiên cứu, điều chế mấy loại thuốc hay ho hơn cả APTX thì sao.

"Nhị vương gia…đến…", Aya vừa vuốt ngực, vừa thở hổn hển.

"Huhm?", nàng không buồn nhướng mày một cái, âm vực ko hề thay đổi.

"Tiểu thư a~~~~", Aya gần như hét lên, "Là Nhị-vương-gia, tiểu thư, Nhị-vương-gia đó"

"Nói một lần thôi, ta đâu có bị điếc…"

"Muốn người ta biết nàng không bị điếc, ít ra cũng phải biểu thị là nàng có nghe được lời người khác nói chứ", giọng nói quen thuộc ập vào tai nàng, nửa như bỡn cợt nửa lại tràn trề sủng ái. Nàng lập tức nhận ra kiểu xách mé quen thuộc ấy, liền ngẩng lên, đối diện người mới tới.

Nam nhân ấy đang đứng khoanh tay trước ngực, thái độ tuy ung dung ôn hòa, nhưng vẫn không át đi ngạo khí vương tộc tỏa ra từ hắn. Mái tóc dài buộc gọn, đính thêm một mảnh bạch ngọc khắc hình đầu rồng, càng góp vào dung mạo hắn vài phần tôn quý. Trừ ra phong thái, còn lại về ngoại hình, hắn đúng thật là một bản sao khác của Kaitou vương. Và càng là một cái "tôi" khác của Shinichi Kudou thời hiện đại. Bất giác, môi nàng cắn nhẹ.

"Chỉ hơn một tháng không gặp, nàng trông ốm hơn nhiều đấy, Shiho", không biết tự khi nào hắn đã tiến tới sát bên Shiho, bàn tay khẽ khàng vén đi những sợi tóc mai lòa xòa trên trán nàng. "Có phải vì nhớ ta không?", hắn mỉm cười, nhãn thần dâng trào những đợt sóng tình êm dịu, lại phảng phất chút ưu tư. Chắc chắn hắn đã nghe tin nàng quyết định phối hôn cùng đại vương gia, nên tức tốc từ Phượng Tường xa xôi đến Đại Lý hẻo lánh này?


	4. Chapter 4

******Chap 23: Viên đá Pandora**

Toàn thân ê ẩm, Kaitou có thể nhận thấy những sợi dây thần kinh trong não mình đang co giật từng hồi. Cảm giác choáng váng tồi tệ là điều anh ghét nhất, bởi nó ko thích hợp với anh trong bất cứ phi vụ nào.

Nhưng đó chưa hẳn là điều tệ nhất.

Những ánh sáng sắc lẻm, loang loáng xẹt qua, lúc ngang lúc dọc, hằn lên vách tường tăm tối những điều rằn ri kỳ lạ. Kèm theo đó là những tiếng phựt, phập, như tiếng lưỡi dao bổ vào cái gì đó, thi thoảng đánh choeng một cái- đó là tiếng kim loại va trên nền đất... Kaitou nhận định mình sẽ lâm vào trạng thái tệ hơn nữa nếu chỉ đoán mò mọi thứ qua đôi tai, thế nên, anh từ từ hé đôi mắt nặng trĩu.

Và anh ước gì mình đã ko làm cái việc ngu ngốc đó!

MÁU!

Từng dòng, từng dòng máu đỏ tươi, nóng hổi và tất nhiên- tươi nguyên tanh nồng, cứ sau mỗi đợt sáng lóe lên nó lại bắn thành những vệt dài bám dính trên vách, đan xen nhau thành những hình vòng cung đầy ma quái. Những bông hoa máu li ti rùng rợn ấy cứ chen chúc nhau, hết cụm này đến cụm khác, mọc lên trên vách, trước mặt anh.

Kaitou muốn vùng chạy, cũng là lúc anh phát hiện ra tình trạng của mình.

Anh đang bị xích- một cách chính xác theo nghĩa đen hoàn toàn- trên một cây cột có hình thánh giá, hai tay được quấn chặt bằng loại xích bản to nhất, chân được còng chặt vào cái xiềng sắt cắm rễ bên dưới nền xi măng lạnh toát.

"Anh tỉnh rồi", một giọng nói vang lên, âm thanh hào hứng vui vẻ quen thuộc đến mức ko thể nào quen hơn.

Kaitou ngẩng lên, nhìn trừng trừng vào tấm lưng trước mặt. Dù chỉ gặp qua một lần, nhưng anh không thể lầm được, đây là bạn trai của Sonoko Suzuki- Makoto. Nhưng giọng nói đó, rõ rang là…

"Nhìn đâu vậy, tên ngốc này", tiếng cười khúc khích vọng vào tai anh, lần này đến từ phía sau lưng. Gì chứ,chỉ vừa lúc nãy, nó xuất phát từ trước mặt mà?

"Baka, Kaitou", hơi thở lạnh buốt thổi lên vành tai, khiến mặt Kaitou lập tức biến sắc. Máu trong người anh đang chảy rầng rật, lông tóc cơ hồ muốn dựng đứng hết lên. Cùng lúc đó, làn hơi nóng không biết từ đâu toả ra, từ từ lan dọc cánh tay trần, trượt xuống ngực. Lúc này, Kaitou mới nhận ra mình đang…bán nude. Ôi không! Cái áo của mình! Cái áo chứa đầy những bửu bối vô giá được truyền hết đời này sang đời khác của dòng họ Kuruba! Cái áo- nó đâu rồi?

Phải biết rằng, là một tay ảo thuật lừng danh, bao nhiêu vũ khí bí mật đều được giấu sau tấm áo mỏng manh, và là thứ bất ly thân của Kaitou từ lúc anh tiếp nhận nghề gia truyền "siêu đạo chích" từ bố mình. Thế mà một ai đó- đã nỡ long nào lột trần trụi anh như thế này, vâng, và cái áo với hàng tá những thứ hay ho ấy, hiện đã mất tích đâu rồi?

"Kaitou, ngoài những trò ảo thuật ngu ngốc đó, anh chẳng còn điều gì khác phải quan tâm nữa ư?", giọng nói ấy lại vang lên, vẻ hờn dỗi thấy rõ. Lúc này, tâm trí Kaitou mới dần dần tỉnh lại.

"Ao..ko..?"

"Baka, dĩ nhiên là em"

Một lần nữa, ánh mắt Kaitou lại lướt quanh căn phòng, nhưng ngoài người thanh niên vẫn đang đứng im như tượng, quay lưng về phía mình, thì ko còn ai khác, Hơn hết, anh cũng ko quên rằng, Aoko…đã chết.

"Em…ở đâu?"

"Ở đây, ngay bên cạnh anh", giọng nói ấy lại vang lên, nhỏ hơn, dịu dàng hơn, và chua xót hơn, "Em vẫn luôn ở bên anh, Kaitou"

"…Em đã chết, Aoko", phải, em đã chết. Anh cẩn trọng nhắc lại, cũng là đau đớn nhắc nhở bản thân mình. Aoko đã chết.

"Ko, em còn sống, Kaitou", luồng không khí ấm áp lạ thường ấy vẫn vây lấy Kaitou, đâu đó thoang thoảng mùi nước hoa thân thuộc, " Chỉ thân xác em chết thôi, nhưng linh hồn em vẫn còn sống. Kaitou, bí mật viên đá Pandora…"

Kaitou sững lại. Toàn thân anh đông cứng. Aoko biết gì về viên đá Pandora?

"Viên đá Pandora, huyền thoại của sự bất tử. Kaitou, em cần nó"

"Anh ko có. Anh biết nó là cái thứ quỷ quái gì nữa."

"Anh ko biết, nhưng em biết. Kaitou, Pandora chính là thứ bố anh được sự uỷ nhiệm của vợ chồng Miyano, đã đánh cắp khỏi Tổ chức, canh giữ và bảo vệ nó. Cũng chính vì thứ đó, ông ấy mới bị tổ chức truy giết."

Kaitou há hốc mồm, cố hớp vài ngụm không khí trong căn phòng đặc quánh mùi máu tươi. Anh có nghe lầm ko? Bố anh chỉ là một siêu trộm, liên quan gì tới tổ chức mafia và những thí nghiệm điên khùng của đôi vợ chồng lập dị ấy chứ? ( Đi trộm đồ của Mafia mà bảo là ko liên quan à- Kaitou-kun, anh ngây thơ ế?)

"Kaitou, em cần Pandora", giọng Aoko tiếp tục rót vào tai anh, buồn bã, mong chờ.

"Em cần thứ đó để làm gì? Bất tử?"

"Em sẽ nói anh biết sau, nhưng trc hết, em muốn anh đi cùng em", dường như có tiếng cười nhẹ ngay khi câu nói này kết thúc. Luồng hơi nóng kì lạ vẫn đang vây quanh anh đột nhiên tản ra…và Makoto, kẻ từ nãy giờ không hề động đậy, từ từ xoay người lại. Và Kaitou hét lên.

Một tròng mắt của Makoto đã lọt hẳn ra ngoài, treo lủng lẳng trên khuôn mặt trắng bệch đẫm máu bằng một sợi thịt nhão. Hốc mắt bên kia hoàn toàn trống rỗng, có thể trông thấy cả những mảnh não trắng nhầy nhớp nháp đang tan chảy. Một nửa đầu Makoto đã bị lột da, để lộ hộp sọ chỉ còn một nửa ở bên trong. Da thịt trên cơ thể Makota đã thâm tím và chuyển sang màu đen, nhiều nơi bong tróc thành từng mảng lớn, trông như một kẻ bị cùi, lở loét thời kỳ cuối. Tóm lại, Kaitou có thể chắc chắn kết luận rằng, Makota đã là một Xác sống, và cái xác này đang trong quá trình phân huỷ. Nhưng cái thứ trên tay Makoto mới làm Kaitou rởn gai ốc hơn hết. Chỉ đơn giản, một con dao mổ, một chiếc kẹp, và một hộp nhỏ thuỷ tinh, bên trong đựng một viên đá nhỏ vẫn còn óng ánh sắc đỏ ma quái của máu.

"Kaitou, chỉ chút nữa thôi, em và anh có thể gặp lại", tiếng cười Aoko trong veo đập vào bốn bức vách, nhưng nó không còn là tiếng cười của niềm vui hạnh phúc nữa. Đó là tiếng cười nửa man dại, nửa điên cuồng. "Sau khi phá huỷ được Pandora, không còn ai có thể chia cắt chúng ta. Em và anh- sẽ mãi mãi ở bên nhau"

"Phá huỷ Pandora?", Kaitou chớp mắt, trong phút chốc, anh bừng tỉnh. Pandora, viên đá chứa đựng bí ẩn của sự bất tử, ko phải hiểu theo nghĩa đen. Nó là thứ có thể kết thúc sự bất tử- kết thúc thời gian vĩnh hằng cho những linh hồn lầm lạc. Và Aoko- cô ấy muốn biến anh thành…giống như cô ấy bây giờ, sau đó huỷ đi Pandora để có đc sự bất tử mãi mãi?

"Không, Aoko", anh gào lên, "Em ko thể làm như vậy. Em vốn không phải là người như vậy"

"Kaitou", giọng nói ngưng lại giữa không trung, sau đó là một tiếng cười nhẹ, "Sẽ không đau lắm đâu"

Maoko chậm chạp lê bước tới chỗ Kaitou, dáng đi cứng nhắc như một rô-bốt, nhưng mỗi bước chân lại để trên sàn một dấu máu đỏ. Lúc này, Kaitou mới nhận ra những vệt máu ở trên tường kia là từ đâu đến, bởi sau lưng Kaitou, trên chiếc bàn phẫu thuật khuất trong bóng tối, một thi hài không còn nguyên vẹn với phần đầu nát nhừ, không nhận rõ mặt- đang nằm tênh hênh với thân thể loã lồ đã đứt hết tứ chi.

…Đứt hết tay chân, thân thể loã lồ….Đó là xác của Sonoko Suzuki.

"Sonoko vốn là công trình thử nghiệm thất bại, hạt giống gieo trong não cô ấy có để lại cũng vô dụng. Dùng nó cho anh sẽ có ích hơn"

"KHÔNG"

…

Shinichi và Hakuba cuối cùng cũng đuổi kịp Melikor, mà không, chính xác hơn là lần theo những dấu hiệu mà Melkior để lại trên đường đi. Khi đẩy cửa bước vào, suýt nữa quai hàm Shinichi đã rớt ạch lên sàn, bởi lẽ vị hôn thê mất tích của anh đang nằm gọn trong lòng anh bạn đồng nghiệp, và hơn hết, mảnh áo duy nhất khoác vội qua người cô ấy cũng chính là chiếc áo khoác đen sặc mùi mafia chỉ riêng Melkior mới có. Nếu không phải vì cô ấy bị bắt, nếu ko phải vì Melkior chỉ rời họ không lâu, và nếu ko phải vì họ đang dấn thân vào một vụ trọng án nguy hiểm, Shinichi ngờ rằng tình cảnh trước mắt chỉ có thể hình dung qua bốn chữ "bắt gian tại trận". Nhưng vì mọi thứ đều đi theo trình tự hợp lý và rất lô-gic, nên chàng thám tử không biết làm gì hơn là kiềm chế ngọn lửa ghen tuông đang sắp bùng phát, trừng trừng nhìn cô gái đang hôn mê trong tay người bạn đồng nghiệp.

Hakuba bước ngang qua Shinichi, tiến nhanh về phía cô gái. Quan sát một lượt, không đợi Melkior lên tiếng giải thích, anh quay lại.

"Cô ấy còn sống, nhưng theo hiện trạng màu da và nhịp hô hấp, tôi đoán cô ấy đã bị mất máu khá nhiều"

"Mất máu?", Shinichi lẩm bẩm, đôi mắt nhanh chóng lướt dọc cơ thể Shiho, nhưng ngoại trừ làn da trắng bệch một cách bất thường, lại không thấy vết thương nào. Chắc ko phải bọn xác sống đó hút máu cô ấy chứ? Anh vừa nhón chân định bước tới thì Melkior đã hành động nhanh hơn, sải những bước dài hướng về phía cửa, lạnh lùng lướt qua Shinichi, thậm chí chẳng buồn liếc nửa con mắt.

"Phòng bên cạnh có dụng cụ y tế", anh vứt lại câu nói gọn lỏn khi đã khuất sau cánh cửa.

Phòng sơ cứu thật ra là một nhà kho, gần giống như nơi chứa dụng cụ trong bệnh viện. Những chiếc hộp bằng carton qua thời gian dài đã bám đầy bụi và mục nát, một số chai lọ rơi từ trên kệ tủ xuống đã sớm vỡ tan, chỉ lưu lại từng nhúm bột thuốc bốc mùi ẩm thấp. Không khí nơi này quyện đầy mùi ê-te và hỗn hợp những thứ dược liệu khác.

Cẩn thận đặt cô gái lên chiếc giường sắt cũ kỹ, Melkior cất giọng gần như ra lệnh:

"Thùng màu vàng, thứ ba, trên cùng"

Hakuba và Shinichi không hẹn mà cùng quay lại, chớp mắt nhìn nhau trước khi Shinichi ngây ngô bật hỏi lại:

"Tôi?"

Trả lời anh chỉ là sự im lặng đi kèm đôi mắt xanh lá lạnh lẽo lướt qua vai.

Trong lúc hai người đàn ông- một siêu thám tử và một cựu mafia, đang bận rộn đóng vai các bác sỹ tận tâm, chăm sóc cho nữ bệnh nhân duy nhất trong nhóm, thì Hakuba có thời gian rãnh rỗi hơn để quan sát xung quanh. Thực ra Melkior giao nhiệm vụ cho anh ra ngoài canh cửa, sẵn tiện Shinichi kêu là nhòm ngó đâu đó Kaitou có men theo dấu hiệu mà tới đây hay ko, nhưng với một thám tử ngoại hạng quý tộc mà bắt anh làm cái nhiệm vụ hết sức không có quý tộc đó, dĩ nhiên Hakuba cảm thấy không hài lòng, nhưng chỉ lẳng lặng phản đối bằng hành động nhẩn nha trong đây, kiên cường bất khuất không thèm bước ra cửa.

Sau hai lượt đánh giá nhà kho cũ kỹ, anh cũng chọn cho mình một chiếc tủ kê cuối góc để …ngồi. Mà ngồi không, rãnh rỗi quá lại thấy áy náy với hai ông bạn đồng nghiệp đang bận rộn kia, nên anh chàng không còn cách nào khác hơn là bắt mình cũng phải tỏ ra bận rộn không kém. Vậy nên Hakuba lật những tập hồ sơ mà cả nhóm thu được- cắm cúi dí mắt vào, hi vọng phát hiện thêm điều gì đó hữu ích. Nhưng đọc tới đọc lui, vẫn chỉ là bảng danh sách vật thí nghiệm xác sống, danh sách những nhà khoa học của tổ chức đã tham gia thí nghiệm, quá trình chế tạo xác sống, và…

A, cái gì đây?

Hakuba lật tới lật lui trang giấy nằm trong xấp hồ sơ cuối cùng- tệp hồ sơ duy nhất có màu đen kỳ lạ. Đó là tờ giấy trắng đã ngả màu vàng, còn loang lổ vài vết ố xỉn nâu, hệt như bị hun bằng khói thuốc lá. Nhìn bề ngoài, nó không khác gì những tờ giấy khác, nhưng khi sờ vào thì có vẻ nhám hơn.

Những vết ố như bị hun thuốc lá?

Đôi mắt xanh của chàng thám tử nheo lại. Anh cẩn thận miết ngón tay lên những vết ố xỉn màu, không có gì thay đổi, trừ cảm giác trơn nhẵn, khác hẳn với bề mặt nham nhám. Hakuba đặt móng tay lên, cẩn thận cào nhẹ nhàng. Một lần…hai lần…Những mảnh ố màu nâu xỉn bong ra, hệt như lớp vảy cá, tạo thành từng nhúm bột dúm dó trên nền giấy. Tia sáng rạng rỡ hiện dần trên khuôn mặt lấm tấm mồ hôi vì…nóng.

"SHINICHI", Hakuba quay lại, gần như thét lên, ngay lập tức nhận được đôi mắt hình viên đạn màu xanh lá và hai con mắt màu nâu không mấy hài lòng. Trên giường, Shiho vẫn nằm mê man với chiếc kim tiêm nước biển nằm trên tĩnh mạch.

Shinichi nhìn Shiho một chút trước khi bước về phía Hakuba, giương mày chờ đợi. Rõ ràng hành động này của anh không bù đắp được cho thái độ lúc nãy, bằng chứng là Hakuba tỏ ra cụt hứng trông thấy.

"Tớ tìm được một tờ Lytrobolic"

"Gì?", Shinichi nheo mắt, cùng lúc đó, Melkior cũng quay lại, chứng tỏ thông tin vừa phun khỏi miệng của Hakuba là vô cùng đáng giá.

""Đây", anh chàng vung vẩy tờ giấy, trên đó, vệt ố nâu xỉn lúc nãy đã biến thành màu xanh lam nhạt, nổi bật giữa nền giấy ngà cũ kỹ. "Lytrobolic, kỹ thuật viết thư tình báo tân tiến nhất của thời đại phát xít Hitle"

Đây là kỹ thuật viết mật thư được đánh giá có độ khó cao nhất, độ bảo mật đáng tin cậy nhất, hiện nay chỉ có ba cơ quan là NASA, FBI, CIA là có được kỹ thuật này, hơn nữa, họ cũng chỉ mới học được nó từ mười năm trở lại đây. Tuy nhiên với sự tiến bộ vượt bậc của nền công nghệ hiện đại, khi mà thư tín toàn bộ đều đã đc mã hoá qua internet, thì kỹ thuật này sớm đã không còn sử dụng tới nữa. Cũng hơi ngạc nhiên là nó lại xuất hiện trong một tổ chức Mafia hơn năm mươi năm trước.


End file.
